Efforts to improve properties of footwear soles are ongoing. In general, it is desirable to have structurally strong insole components that are also light in weight. The structurally strong components must be combined with flexible components to cumulatively provide foot stability and shock absorption. At the same time, heat transfer issues need to be considered, particularly with high performance footwear. Cost is an issue for any manufactured product. Accordingly, the manufacturing of a footwear sole should be optimized to reduce costs.